Complete the equations below. $8.8 \div 4 =$
Let's turn $8.8$ into tenths using a place value chart. Ones $.$ Tenths $8$ $.$ $8$ $8.8 = 88\text{ tenths}$ Now, lets divide our tenths by the whole number. $88\text{ tenths}\div4 = 22\text{ tenths}$ Last, let's convert $22\text{ tenths}$ into decimal form. Ones $.$ Tenths $2$ $.$ $2$ Here are the completed equations: $\begin{aligned} 8.8 \div 4 &=88 \text{ tenths}\div 4\\\\ 8.8 \div 4 &= 22 \text{ tenths}\\\\ 8.8 \div 4 &=2.2 \end{aligned}$